


Hide and Don't Scream [Yandere!Alois Trancy]

by Zuliet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is a bit older than the rest of the Yanderes I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Don't Scream [Yandere!Alois Trancy]

“I’ll let you leave,” purred Alois, pressing the knife into your throat just enough for you to bleed. “If you can escape the manor.” You stared at him, when you met Alois he wasn’t like this at all! But now – you didn’t even know who he was.

“I – it’s just a game, just like everything else,” you spat. The amused light in Alois’ eyes faded and they became cold once more.

“My feelings for you are no game. They burn steady, and you _will_ be mine, because you _will_ _lose_ this game. I _will_ find you. You _will not_ escape me. But you can try.” He lowered the knife and backed away. Your heart pounded in your chest and you could hear the blood gushing past your ear drums. You stared at Alois, causing a slight smirk to creep across his face. “Well go on, then, I’ll even count to twenty and give you a head start!” He giggle manically then closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. “One – Two – Three –[Name], are you running yet? I’m up to six!” You realized he wasn’t kidding and ran off down the hall, taking the first corner you found.

You ran, taking hallway after hallway, hiding in room after room but Alois and Claude always seemed to be right on your tail.

“Oh, come now, [Name],you know you won’t win this!” said Alois in an, almost, teasing tone as his feet past your hiding spot; you were hiding in the bottom of a large display cabinet in the grand foyer. “So why don’t we quit this game? Why don’t you just let me have you! I’m sure your body tastes delicious!” You gulped but felt relieved when you heard Alois’ boots begin to click up the stairs. You waited then slowly cracked open the cabinet door and looked around; you eyed the front door, judging the distance between you and it. You could make it, you _knew_ you could make it. It was quiet and you decided to run. Your bare feet hit the marble floor quietly, as though you were meant to escape. Freedom was only a few feet away, get out of the manor and you would never have to play with the devil and his cohorts again. However, things didn’t go according to plan. Just before the door you tripped, and crashed to the floor.

“No!” you panicked, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. You scrambled towards the door, pulling yourself up and fiddling with the door handle. “Come on!” Finally, you got the door unlocked but Alois was at the top of the stairs.

“Oh, [Name], it looks as though you’ve lost the game!” he teased, you shook your head. “I get to have you now!”

“Not if I’m outside of the manor!” you yelled then yanked the door open and went to run but crashed into something.

“I’m afraid there’s no escaping Trancy Manor, my lady,” Claude said from in front of you.

“No,” you mumbled then yelled. “No! Let me out!” You tried to shove against him, to move him out of the way, but it did no good. Arms slipped around your waist and everything in your world shattered. You glared up at Claude, “you bastard!”

“I told you that you’d lose! And now you’re mine!” teased Alois, wrapping his hands around your sides and digging in his fingers.

“No – no!” you yelled, and tears started streaming down your face. “I was so close!” Alois chuckled darkly and licked your ear.

“Now you’re finally mine – forever! After so many years of chasing you! After so many years of you slipping between our fingers! I can have you! You’re never going to leave me! – I love you,” he cooed, and nuzzled his face into your neck. “Forever and ever and ever.”

“ – and ever and ever and ever,” you echoed numbly as he lead you up the hall. 

~


End file.
